Uzumaki Foundations
by nobother
Summary: Several things happen and Naruto leaves. The rest of the story is my call and you don't know. HaHa.
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto

XXXXX

Naruto Uzumaki had no idea what was going on. One minute he and his team were walking away from the town their boat that moved them from Yuki no Kuni back to Hi no Kuni landed and suddenly they were enveloped into a mist like in Nami no Kuni. He realized they were under attack but he didn't know from where or who was doing it. His back was against Sauke's and Sakura's. Kakashi was standing a little in front and to the left of him and they all had kunai prepared to fight.

"Four little shinobi all in a row. One was caught in a wa-ter flow. Another was blinded by a knife and the third one just lost his life. The last little shinobi was so sad. He got up and got real mad," sung a hollow and dark sounding voice.

"Watch out you three, we don't know who we are fighting," whispered Kakashi to the genin.

There was a sudden sound of water rushing towards them and they all jumped to get out of the way, which separated the four team members. Sakura was unfortunately caught by it and swept away as she screamed. As the remaining members landed and before they could look for Sakura, Kakashi and Naruto heard Sasuke cry out in pain. Kakashi got to Sasuke first and saw that he had a large gash on his head that was leaking blood and some other substance into his eyes and Sasuke couldn't focus because of the pain. Kakashi heard a large intake of breath and a gurgle to his right where he figured Naruto was. He picked up Sasuke and headed toward the sound. When he got there he saw a kunai laden orange body. He was shocked and rushed over. He heard a dark chuckle behind him as the mist thinned.

"So, the famous Kakashi Hatake was taking on some genin to teach. I wonder what he will do now that I have killed one of them. Please, make this fun. I have not had fun in a while," said a man about thirty yards away. He was a large well built man that stood around six feet tall. He wore none descript clothing that was all faded greens and browns. The man had brown hair with silver streaks and a standard ANBU sword on his back. The main thing that Kakashi saw was an Ame hai-ite.

"And just who's name should I engrave on the head stone?" asked Kakashi as he set his blinded student next to his dead one.

"Oh ho, think you can win this one. Well since you want to know, how about I tell you when you win. My name is on several items on my person," said the shinobi.

"Fine, but you will not survive," and with that Kakashi charged the man.

While Kakashi was fighting the man Sakura had regained her bearings and since the mist was thinning was able to find her team. As she headed towards them she saw that Naruto wasn't moving and Sasuke was rolling around in pain. She hurried over, being careful to avoid the jonin battle going on. She first checked on Sasuke and tried to get him to stop so she could wash his eyes with water from her water bottle. She cleaned them enough that he could bear the pain and she proceeded to bandage his forehead. She then checked on Naruto and found he was barely breathing and had very little pulse. She figured that with the amount of kunai and blood lose that he did not have much longer. She was in the middle of trying to bandage him when he gave off a large chakra pulse and started to glow red. His wounds began to heal right before her eyes and he started to stir.

XXXX

Kakashi was having a hard time against the shinobi. The man seemed to flow in and out with no predictable pattern and even with his sharingan he was having some trouble coping with the opposing shinobi's attacks. When he suddenly felt a chakra spike like he had back in Nami he knew that Naruto was alright.

"Seems the orange one is not dead yet. I'll have to remedy that in a second. Who is he anyway? And why would you allow a shinobi under you to wear such a potentially deadly color?" asked the man as he parried a series of kicks and reacted with punches and a knee or two.

"His name is Naruto Uzumaki and he is very surprising," said Kakashi as he countered and blocked the punches but jumped back to avoid a knee.

"Uzumaki you say? Well that is surprising. I must leave now," and with that the man created some _Mizu Bushins_ to hold off Kakashi and ran, disappearing into the forest, but Kakashi didn't see that he handed one of his clones a scroll. The clone with the scroll snuck around the distracted Kakashi and slipped it into the blonde kid's backpack, which had been dropped at the beginning of the fight. Kakashi looked over at his team once he was done with the clones and saw that Naruto was not giving off any more chakra and was just sitting up. He saw that Sakura had gone back to helping Sasuke who was irritable and in slight pain.

"Ok, team. We will have a little rest and then continue onto Konoha. Hopefully we can make it there in a few hours and report what happened," Kakashi reported and sat down to recover some energy from using his sharingan. Naruto groggily got up and sat next to a tree with his back pack. Sakura discreetly made her way to Kakashi.

"What was that chakra the Naruto put off Kakashi-sensei? It healed his wounds but seemed malicious," said Sakura quietly. Kakashi looked up from his book and pondered what to tell her.

"Sakura that is a very personal question. If you have such thoughts you should probably ask your teammate. If he does not want to tell you then you should drop it. Everyone has secrets; and while team members should trust one another, there is a difference between trusting someone and telling them your secrets. Secrets are not necessarily an issue of trust but of personal space. I am sure you do not tell everything to your teammates, but you do trust them," said Kakashi.

Sakura pondered this and decided to ask Naruto. Plus he would tell her anything because of his crush. While it was true that she didn't tell her teammates everything she could not stand the thought that the loud blonde would hide something from her.

"Hey, Naruto. Can you explain that chakra you released earlier and how you healed so fast?" asked Sakura in a very loud manner. Sasuke hearing this turned to listen to the blonde's reply. Naruto was still groggy and his mind was a bit dull on what happened and just mumbled to himself as he closed his eyes. Sakura immediately hit him on the head to get his attention.

"Oww, Sakura-chan. Why'd you do that? I am trying to rest," complained the blonde boy.

"I asked you a question baka," yelled Sakura.

"I don't want to talk about it," said the blonde as he got up and walked away.

"Naruto; you will tell me eventually. I'll make you," whispered Sakura to herself.

XXXX

They had made it back to Konoha and Kakashi had dismissed them while he went to turn in the report and talk to Tsunade. Kakashi had suggested that Sasuke go to the hospital and make sure his eyes were ok, since they seemed to be bothering him. Sakura tried to discretely follow Naruto to maybe find what he was hiding. Naruto himself headed to his apartment to drop off his stuff. Kakashi got to the Hokage's office and waited for Tsunade to address him.

"What is it you need Kakashi? You sent your report in ahead of you about the escort so what is it?"

"On our way back we were ambushed by a very skilled shinobi. He nearly killed Naruto and blinded Sasuke. He was holding his own against me and probably would have won. He retreated when Naruto sent out a pulse of Kyuubi chakra that healed him. The shinobi had asked about him and when I mentioned that Naruto was an Uzumaki the man left. Also, Sakura saw some of the chakra and has started asking questions about it. I told her that if Naruto did not want to tell her that she should drop it but I doubt she will," Kakashi stated.

"And you do have someone watching her correct?"

"Why? She can't physically get the information from him and I doubt he could be tricked into revealing it," Kakashi stated dumbfounded.

"True, but she is fixing her friendship with Ino who is more curious than Sakura. That is way you should watch her for now," stated a growingly frustrated blonde.

"Oh, yeah," replied a sheepish Hatake. He quickly made a _Kage Bushin_ to send after his student.

"Now on the other issue; what is the problem?"

"That man acted like he knew the Uzumaki name. I fear he may know at least who Naruto's mother is. If that is the case, it would be easy to guess who the father is. With this person out there Naruto would be in more trouble and danger, especially if he doesn't know why. I think we should tell him, just so someone doesn't let it slip later and cause him to freeze up in a fight," stated the silver haired man.

"I don't think we should. He is not strong enough to protect himself and I doubt he could keep it secret," replied the Hokage.

"To be fair, he has kept the demon a secret since he found out," stated the masked man.

"Only because he is afraid to tell others about it; his fear of rejection has over ridden his natural inclination to tell everybody everything about himself," said the blonde right before a small explosion was seen out in the village and Kakashi suddenly stiffened.

"What is it?" asked the blonde.

"My clone was too late."

XXXXX

Naruto had been unpacking his stuff when he came across a scroll he didn't remember he had. He opened it up and found a letter that was addressed to 'blonde gaki' and he figured that he was blonde and even while it was annoying many people called him gaki and so assumed it was for him. The letter continued to say that if he came to the gates at midnight with all his valuables and his family would be revealed. He decided to ponder what to do over some ramen from his favorite restaurant.

As he was sitting at the bar of the ramen stand eating his third bowl slowly, unusual for him but he was in deep thought, he didn't notice two girls come into the stand and sit at a table away from him. Sakura had her back to Naruto as Ino was looking at him.

"Ok Ino, remember, we need information on a different type of chakra or healing ability," said Sakura.

"Right, I'll do a limited invasive mind jutsu. It is just suppose to transcribe the information about a given subject into my head, as long as they are unaware. Basically I get all his memories dealing with an issue," said Ino as she started a few hand seals. Ino was still for a moment before she started screaming, drawing everyone's attention towards her.

"Kyuubi! Fox-demon!" she continuously yelled as she clutched her head.

Naruto stood up and bolted away from the place as fast as he could. He understood that now was not a time to stick around when villagers or other shinobi may believe he attacked the person screaming about him. Unfortunately some chunin saw this and tried to apprehend the boy, who in his terror fought back. This led to some explosive tags being flung around as Naruto made it to the training area near the tower. After a few more minutes of struggle Naruto was tied up and being dragged to the Hokage tower just as Tsunade and Kakashi arrived on scene.

"Ok, why is Naruto tied up? Why were explosions going off? And where is Sakura Haruno and Ino Yamanaka?" said the Hokage.

"We saw a disturbance and saw Uzumaki-san running from it. We tried to stop and apprehend him for questioning when he fought back. During our confrontation several explosive tags were detonated. As for the two other genin, I would assume someone took them to the hospital. Yamanaka-san was hysterical," said one of the chunin.

"Kakashi, take Naruto to my office. I'll bring the girls, hopefully before they spread this," replied the Hokage as she leapt toward the hospital.

XXXXX

Tsunade had Naruto, Kakashi and the two kunoichi in front of her and giving an explanation within half an hour later.

"Tsunade-sama, how can you have this thing be a shinobi? It nearly destroyed the village," spoke Sakura. Ino had barely spoken anything other than mumbles since the incident.

"**He** is a fellow shinobi not a thing and you should respect that. As to what you learned, it is an S-class secret and is not to be spoken of on pain of death. Am I understood?" Tsunade glared.

"Crystal, Hokage-sama," Sakura said before she trudged out, dragging the near catatonic Ino along with her. Kakashi sighed and shook his head. He had wanted Naruto to tell his team but had understood the reluctance. He decided to follow her and try to explain what Naruto situation was better.

"Naruto, how are you feeling? I know you got scarred and so I am not going to reprimand you for failing to follow a chunin's orders. I also need to know if you are going to press charges against Ino for the unlawful use of a jutsu?" asked the Hokage. Naruto sighed. He was feeling very violated by what Ino had done, but understood her curiosity. He was also heartbroken by Sakura's words. He really didn't think he could trust her again and didn't know how to feel about her. Part of him still liked her but most of him was angry and sad about what she said.

"I don't know. Can I sleep on it? It is kind of late and I need to think," said the young blonde.

"Sure, be back here tomorrow at ten and we will talk," said Tsunade.

XXXXX

It was late. Nearly 11:30 p.m. and he couldn't sleep. He just did not know what to do about Ino and Sakura. He also didn't know who they had spoken to before Kakashi found them. Many of his new friends could despise him right now and he wouldn't know. He was sad that he now could not trust anyone again. He couldn't trust his team or friends. Tsunade, Jiraiya, Kakashi and Iruka; the four people he could trust beyond a doubt in a village of thousands. As he was looking around his room he spotted the scroll from his bag. He reread it and decided to give it a shot. He packed up his few belongings you could call valuable and headed out to the gate. He got there a little early and so sat in a tree to wait and avoid patrols.

"So, you came. I did not think you would," said a voice from behind him. It sounded like the one that had attacked him on the previous mission.

"And who are you and why did you attack me earlier?"

"I am an Uzumaki. I believe I was you mothers brother, making me your uncle. I would like to talk with you and tell you about the family," the man stated.

"And I should believe you why?"

"Because of this," the man pulled out a scroll with the same swirl that Hokage-jiji had shown him and allowed Naruto to put on his clothes. "It is sealed so that only Uzumaki's can open it. Add a little blood and it will open." Naruto did as asked and it opened.

"So, I guess you told the truth," said Naruto and he proceeded to tell the man of his life up to this point, but at the end asked a question that had been bugging him. "You know who my mother is, but do you know who my father is and if so who else knows?"

"I know and I can tell you that the copy-nin probably knows along with the Hokage and most likely the other Sannin as well. Why they have not told you I cannot say, their reasons are their own. But I will tell you everything, but I want you to come with me to Ame so that I can train you to be a proper Uzumaki."

Naruto was very conflicted with what to do. This man here was offering family and training, two things he longed after, different reasons for them but still wanted both to happen. Many of his friends probably hated him and many of the people he trusted he learned had kept information he was entitled to know out of his grasp. Naruto just shook his head and decided.

"Alright, lead the way."

XXXXX

AN: This is my latest story. Tell me what you think.

Sakura reacts the way she does because of how she was told about Kyuubi.

She may or may not change later.

Naruto is also depressed and not thinking clearly after the revelation.


	2. Chapter 2

I don't own Naruto.

XXXXX

"Tsunade-sama, the Namikaze estate was open when I passed it on patrol," stated the ANBU who was kneeling in front of the Hokage at 8:00 in the morning.

"How was it broken into? Jiraiya couldn't have gotten past those seals without alarms going off," Tsunade practically yelled at the now cowering man.

"It was not busted into. Some of the seals had fresh blood applied to them. It seems someone of Namikaze heritage opened it up Hokage-sama," the ANBU replied.

"Get me Jiraiya, Kakashi, Shizune and Naruto Uzumaki and bring them to that estate. I want them there in half an hour, except Naruto. I want him there in an hour. Tell Jiraiya and Kakashi that the legacy has opened the vault," said a somewhat solemn Tsunade.

XXXXX

Everyone Tsunade wanted was there in fifteen minutes. Tsunade explained what the ANBU patrol had discovered and Jiraiya checked the seals to make sure they were not tampered with and that the only way in was to have had fresh Namikaze blood. They sat in front of the gate and discussed what it could mean but when at the hour mark an ANBU agent showed up without the blonde gaki Tsunade felt her heart break.

"Sorry Hokage-sama but it appears as though Uzumaki-san is not in the village. Most of the ANBU corps is actively looking for him while the other half of them have an eye out. He has supposedly not been seen since last night. He could be outside the village training and could have collapsed. That does happen quite frequently," the ANBU stated.

"Then search for him, I have to inform the advisors of the break-in," said Tsunade. "Jiraiya, go search for the gaki. Find him and get the details of what happened. Use the toads if you need to but make sure he is safe and explain anything he wants explained. That includes if it is about his family. If he isn't found soon I am probably going to do something drastic."

The now pale pervert just dashed away to try and find the kid before Tsunade blew a gasket and took it out on someone, namely him.

"Kakashi and Shizune; get me the elders and the more powerful clan heads to my office, I need to speak with them."

"Hai."

XXXX

Tsunade sat in front of some of the most powerful forces inside the village. She was going to break to them several S-class secrets and call upon their help in finding someone very dear to her heart.

"I have called you all here today to inform you of some disturbing news. The Namikaze estate was opened last night and most of the possessions taken. All that was left were some sheets, appliances and furniture."

The gasps heard in the room sparked murmuring of thieves and foreign infiltrators.

"It was opened, not broken into. Jiraiya checked himself and the seals all point to one thing, a Namikaze opened the house up. I am about to reveal who the only know Namikaze alive is, but it is an S-class secret and should not be revealed to any outside this room. The person that is a Namikaze is Naruto Uzumaki."

Silence.

"How do you know," "how did he find out," and "where is he," where the three questions that suddenly bombarded the Hokage all at once.

"Silence! I know because of genetic testing and birth certificates produced by the last Hokage. I don't know how he found out or where he is though. I have ANBU searching but they think he left the village. We do not know if it was by his own accord or someone else's design. That is why I am asking all of you to round your clan members and making a sweep of Hi no Kuni if we have to. If he was force we will get him back. If it is shown that he left of his he will be marked as a nuke-nin," Tsunade said as her heart broke at the thought of her little brother being hunted by his own village.

XXXX

"Hokage-sama, I am sorry to inform you that we have found evidence that Naruto was complacent in his leaving," said the ANBU standing in front of the blonde as he handed over a scroll. The Hokage took it and read it aloud so that Jiraiya and Kakashi would know what it said.

"To those that I once could trust. I have found family and he has taken me away so that I might be with them. I would have stayed but with the realization of how my life has played out and the fact that the man I saw as a grandfather, a teacher, a goofy uncle and a mother have all lied to me I could not stay. Despite my anger at all of you and all of Konoha I realize that it was to be expected because I am nothing more than a demon host, a jinchuriki. It is not like any host has been treated better as Gaara showed me. So I have decided to cut my bonds with all of you and live with my family, who is the one person to not lie, not cheat, not steal, and not ignore me. This is the one person who actually wants me and will fight to protect me and cherish my life. For all these reasons I say goodbye and good riddance to everyone except Iruka and the Ichiraku's, those are the only people I will miss. Let everyone know that the last Namikaze was treated like shit and for that I spit upon my father and his name. I will always be known as an Uzumaki and the reasons I took my inheritance are to deny it to everyone else and to learn the man's skills, surpass them. Let it be known that Konoha may eventually face enemies that wield their greatest technique ever made. Again this is goodbye, Naruto Uzumaki."

Tsunade cried as Jiraiya tried to comfort her. Kakashi looked ashamed and tried to prepare himself for the oncoming nightmare of facing his own student one day. They would not see or hear of the 'lost Namikaze' as he was called for another three and a half years.

XXXX

AN: sorry for the short chapter. Working hard on further development.


	3. Chapter 3

I don't own Naruto.

XXXXX

**The night of Naruto's departure**

Naruto and uncle ran from the village he had once called home in some new clothes his uncle had provided. The clothes where mainly greens and browns with grey thrown in every now and again. His uncle said it was for concealment and Naruto didn't protest since he knew that his orange jumpsuit would only last so long. But he was leaving to be with a man he now realized he didn't even know the name of but figured it would be explained later. Right now they had to put distance between them and the village. Suddenly his uncle stopped in the trees ahead of him. Naruto landed next to him and waited for any communication from the man.

"We will stop here so that we can insure they can't track us," said his uncle. "I need you to summon some toads. But these toads are special and will need more chakra than you used for the boss summon and be thinking about elder toads. When they arrive you will have to give up the toad contract so as your godfather cannot track us."

Naruto was a little hesitant to give up the contract but figured he could ask the toads to just not track him for Jiraiya. He bit his thumb and went through the necessary hand seals all the while thinking of toad elders. When the smoke cleared it showed two small and old looking toads gazing at him.

"Why did you summons us young one?" questioned the apparent male of the two.

"Yes, you have just ruined my beauty sleep!" exclaimed the female.

"Sorry, but I needed to talk. I was wondering if you could prevent Jiraiya from using toads and the contract from tracking me. I would very much appreciate it if you could do that," asked a slightly hesitant Naruto since he really wanted to be going soon so that he and his uncle could be leaving for Ame.

"Sorry, the only way for that is if you cancelled the contract since he is the older summoner and therefore has priority. But why are you wanting this anyway? Are you running from him?" asked the male.

"Yes, he and others have kept information from me that should not have been kept."

"Are you talking about your heritage and the fact that your father was our other summoner?" asked the female.

"Yes. I see now that you also knew this information. Why would you withhold this information from me, one of your summoners," asked the disheartened blonde.

"It was thought that it was for the best," said the male toad.

"Well it wasn't! Cancel my contract, it seems even my summons, who I thought I could always count on to help me and be there for me have broken my trust in such a manner that I could never use them for anything of importance," stated the hurt blonde as he saw the gaping toads.

"Very well then. If you treat us like that than your contract is cancelled and you shall never be able to sign the contract again even if it was what you father wanted," said the female right before both toads vanished.

"That took longer than expected but we must be off. And since they can no longer track us through that means I will be sending off clones to lay traps, you will also send off clones so that you can learn how to do that yourself. Do not question me on this, I will explain more later but we need to move now," said the man claiming to be an Uzumaki.

"Hai, just one thing. What is your name?"

"Harike-n (hurricane) Uzumaki and I didn't tell you because we had more important things to think about. Now let us be off," the man said as he jumped away.

XXXXXXX

"You will stay here and practice the exercise that I showed you and have your clones read the books I showed you. Remember to only have one clone working on the books at a time. I should be back in a few days with everything I need from Lord Hanzo to make you an Ame-nin and to get time to teach you to be an Uzumaki," said Harike-n to Naruto before he left the hotel room they shared.

They had been on the run for about a week leaving false trails and taking many round about routes to their current hotel in _Tsuchi no Kuni _on the border with the country that housed Amegakure, the village that his uncle had moved to after his own was destroyed. He stated that his sister would have come if see hadn't fallen for Naruto's father. To enter into the country though he needed permission from Hanzo and so he was stuck here because of that. There was also some sort of rebellion going on but he had not paid much attention to it.

Currently he was doing some physical exercises that his uncle had set out for him so as to make his body stronger and faster. The man also had given him several chakra control exercises in addition to the ones he already knew but told him to master and not just learn the exercises and had preached about the difference in knowing a skill and mastering a skill which Naruto found odd but started to understand after falling into a pond when he lost concentration when he demonstrated his water walking abilities. He realized he had not fully mastered it yet.

The last thing his uncle pushed on him was to read several books that ranged from anatomy to jutsu theory and finally the one he really wanted to read, family history. The man said that he should read the others first only so that he had some goal to work towards. His uncle said that there was to be a quiz when he got back and that he would know if he failed to follow his instructions.

The weirdest thing he saw was that his _Kage Bushin_ actually gave him information and when he had first attempted to create an army to practice with his uncle had stopped him. The man said he did not know how many clones would over whelm his mind and that he should take it slow on the learning until they had a medic around to make sure he did not hurt himself. Naruto agreed when he thought of what could happen if he over loaded his brain and for now he had a clone read and three doing chakra control while he exercised and went through some taijutsu forms his uncle had shown him.

XXXXXXXXX

It had been a week since Naruto was left alone by his uncle and he was nervous since it was only suppose to be a few days. His thoughts turned to maybe the man had abandoned him when he heard a groan from out in the hall in front of his door. As he opened it up he saw Harike-n with a large bag over his shoulder leaning on the wall outside and he looked pretty hurt from the blood on his shirt and his grunts of pain.

"What happened uncle?" said Naruto as he took the older man into the hotel room?

"The rebels conquered the village and killed Hanzo. I got there in time to see the slaughter. I was able to salvage some items from some hidden catches Hanzo left. He had instructed me to get them out of there if he was to die. On my way back I was ambushed and while I won you can see I did not get off completely," said the man as Naruto bandaged the man.

"So, what now? Obviously we can't just go back to Konoha and your village is now out," said Naruto.

"I have a plan but we need to leave as soon as possible. There may be others following me. So make some clones and pack everything. Then rig this place to blow when the open the door, we will go out the window, which I will rig myself. I know you probably don't want to harm any civilians but sometime there are costs to freedom and your own life. Now hurry," said the man as he stood with a grunt and went towards the window.

They were about a mile out of town when the explosives went off. They knew that some people had probably died but they continued to run.

XXXXXX

They had travelled around for about one and a half years now trying to find the perfect place to train for a while. It seemed that every time they stopped for more than a month someone would find them and they would be off and running again. But during every single break there was Harike-n tried to stuff information into his nephews head. This usually took more time than it should because Naruto lacked something's that most people had.

The things he lacked were a proper education and was not so much stupid as ignorant. It seems very few people had explained things fully to the blonde and when they tried they automatically assumed he knew certain things, like how to properly read and write an how to understand peoples facial expressions. But most of these subjects were taught by families and while Naruto had got some instruction in these areas he had been left mainly to his own devices and had done remarkably well but had made several critical errors that hindered his advancement.

Several humorous times happened when his uncle explained women, sex and love. Seeing his nephew's hesitance and negative reactions when he tried to talk about, especially when Harike-n was called a pervert. When Harike-n finally sat Naruto down and explained everything to him the boy was obviously embarrassed but understood the reason for the talk.

When the topic of women's reactions to men and men's reactions to women came up there was another surprise. When Harike-n talked about how sometimes people are shy and blush around the ones they like and how this can lead to nervous behavior which included stuttering Naruto groaned and called himself an idiot. His uncle asked why he thought he was an idiot, which Naruto talked about how there had been a shy girl in his class that had done all the things he just described while around him. Harike-n laughed and said that while it was funny it was not Naruto's fault as he had no idea what to look for when it came to being liked by a girl and how to interpret the signs she had given. Naruto slowly agreed with this assessment.

But toady was the day that they hoped would put their troubles behind them. They had left a pair of clones with the last group of bounty hunters about a month ago. The clones had a large amount of explosive tags and had suicide, taking many of the bounty hunters with them. Since then the pair had never entered a town and had remained in the hidden valleys and passes of _Tsuchi no Kuni _in the area close to the border countries that separate it from _Kaze no Kuni._

"This is where we will train until I deem you fit to bare your ancestors' name. This will be grueling work and up until now you have had warm ups for this. One thing we will work on is your weapons skills. All Uzumaki's use a weapon; I use a standard sword most of the time but was also train with long katana's. Your mother used a tanto and wrist blade. I will test you to find out your weapons and then I will help you make them. The test will be one of you using everything in your arsenal, including the ninjutsu's you have been sneaking off to practice with clones," said Harike-n to the embarrassed blonde.

"Come at me when you are ready," stated Harike-n as he got into his taijutsu style.

"Oh, this will be fun," said Naruto as he ran at his uncle.

XXXXX

AN: Sorry for the long wait and I hope this is satisfactory.

Next chapter is after the training, maybe a flashback or two.


	4. Chapter 4

I don't own Naruto.

XXXXX

It had been three and a half years since he left Konoha with his uncle. The man was a slave driver when they were training but a thoughtful man who took Naruto's life into consideration when they weren't. It had been about half a year since the man deemed him an acceptable Uzumaki for his age range, which to Naruto sounded like he was awesome.

When this had happened they immediately left their hidden training area and had gone to get him fighting experience by taking in bounties on missing-nin, which was funny for Naruto because he was one. It was when they had gotten a look at the bingo book that they learned that Naruto was considered a B-rank missing-nin because of his poor skills but was supposedly travelling with an S-rank criminal who stole important scrolls. They also learned that they had Naruto listed as a Namikaze and that Sasuke Uchiha had defected to Orochimaru.

Naruto had felt some disappointment at that bit of information but had let it go as he had no reason to even talk because he had left himself.

Currently they were hunting an A-rank nin from Kumo. Harike-n was letting Naruto track and plan the entire operation to see how far his skills had progressed. He was impressed by Naruto's determination and intelligence. Naruto was not a genius but he had raw talent when it came to strategies and tactics that he was trying to hone into a fine weapon for the boy. To motivate the kid he had said that Naruto could pick their next destination if he did the entire mission without his help. Naruto had quickly agreed.

Naruto and he were currently in a tree overlooking a lake. Across the lake was a cabin Naruto had traced the missing-nin to. Naruto was looking through binoculars at the cabin planning his attack.

"Well, how are you going to do this?" asked Harike-n.

"I was thinking that since the bingo book says he has lightning and earth affinities that it would be best to lure or pressure him onto the lake. What little else we have on him says that his has good control over his chakra so I should watch out for genjutsu just in case," said Naruto.

"All of that is true, but what is your plan?"

"I was thinking a reverse rabbit with a playing possum."

"Your plan, I'll help out though if you need it but don't expect it unless you're going to die," was the reply given to the smiling blonde.

"I'll attack tomorrow at noon."

"Why noon?" asked the now intrigued older man.

"He is less likely to expect anything at that time. Plus it will pay to make him think I'm an inexperienced hunter that just wondered into the area and attacked."

"It's your call." With that they both went back to their camp and settled down for the night.

The next day Harike-n awaited in the same tree as before and awaited the show to begin. Suddenly his nephew, dressed in an orange and black jumpsuit, strolled in front of the cabin and called out a challenge to the missing-nin. He barely dodged the lightning blast sent his way and he scrambled to get out of the way of several earth attacks as well.

Out of the now ruined cabin came the target laughing at the idiotic person trying to get his bounty. He quickly chased after the orange clad insect. He dodged a few kunai and sent a few lightning bolts the kid's way. This went on for several minutes before the kid loudly declared he was retreating and sprinted away onto of the lakes surface. The target didn't want this snot nosed brat sending better people after him and so sent a large bolt into the water and stunned the kid.

"Well kid, I have to say you were pathetic. I have seen genin with better skills than you. So I am just going to slight you throat and be done with it," said the target as he strolled out onto the water towards the downed blonde. Just as he was about to reach the blonde his world turned upside down.

The target quickly dispelled the genjutsu but it had served its purpose of distracting the man. The blonde in front of the target exploded during this time leaving a burned and barely conscious man.

"And this is why you always assume things that are too easy are a trap, although my acting skills are always in high demand," smirked the blonde boy as he pulled out a knife and grabbed the targets head and proceeded to decapitate him.

"Good work Naruto. You used deception and distraction very well. But I must ask where did you get such a hideous jumpsuit and where are your normal clothes?" said his uncle from behind him.

"Well the jumpsuit I got in the last city we were in and I figured that for non stealth missions it would make people underestimate my skills. Plus if you can hide in orange you can hide in almost anything. My normal clothes are in the scroll with all my other stuff," replied the blonde to the older man.

"Ok. Go get changed and then we will search this place and then get our money. By the way, where do you want to go next?" asked Harike-n.

"I was thinking Suna. I told you about Gaara and everything and I want to see him, plus he is the new Kazekage if I have heard correctly and he will probably have info on Akatsuki that we can use and I am fairly sure he won't turn us in to Konoha," said Naruto.

"Fine. I will agree to the trip but just so you know, I hate the desert."

"I obviously didn't know that, otherwise I would have asked sooner," said the smirking teen as he ducked under the friendly swat his uncle threw at him.

XXX 3 Weeks Later XXX

"Can you finally see why I hate the desert?" asked an older man with brown hair as he and his companion walked through what seemed endless sand dunes at night.

"Ok, I agree with you that this is not the best place but you don't have to whine about it," said a younger blonde haired person.

"This coming from the kid that literally cried when I ate the last of the instant ramen," came the reply.

"Hey, that was not funny. I was saving that and you just went to chow town before I could get us some other food," said the now serious teen.

"Do I need to up your training; you seem to have a lot of energy?"

"No!... I am mean don't go to the extreme over nothing," replied the pale teen.

"Good. Plus we're almost to Suna as it is." The older person said as they topped a sand dune to see an embattled village below. They saw a man on a bird of some kind flying around dodging sand tendrils that came from a floating red head. The most distinct thing about the man on the bird was his black cloak and while they couldn't see it from that distance both probably figured there were red clouds on it.

"Shit, what do we do?" asked the blonde.

"From what we know they travel in pairs so if we can find the partner and take him out together while your friend fights the other we can hopefully cut off his retreat out of the village," was Harike-n's reply.

"Well the partner is most likely waiting at the entrance so let us head there and at full sped I say," said Naruto.

"Yes, let us be off."

The two raced towards the entrance and spotted two figures there. One was in a standard Suna jonin uniform and the other was hunched over and had an Akatsuki cloak on. Naruto and Harike-n knew that the opposing pair had sensed them and so just kept up their charge.

The Suna nin quickly jumped in front of Naruto with a wind blade in hand. Naruto dodged and quickly grabbed his opponent's wrist. The man used his other fist and both leg to start punishing the teens sides and ribs. Naruto took the punishment and slipped a kunai out his sleeve and sliced his opponent's throat. Naruto quickly turned to help his uncle who was cursing about 'damn puppet users' and 'damn chakra strings.'

"Need some help old man," said Naruto as he landed next to his uncle and fended off some strikes of the tail the person in front of them processed.

"Yeah, this is just a puppet body; I've seen things like this before. I'll hold of the tail and hopefully his attention and you destroy the thing. I think one or two special tags would do."

The blonde smirked at being able to use one of his latest creations he had come up with. When his uncle went to block the tail and seemed to have most of the puppets attention he ran in and threw two kunai that were trailing after. The tail moved to swat the kunai away but instead of deflecting the kunai stuck to the tail as if glued. As the tags started to sizzle and the Uzumaki pair were already running for the hills.

A large explosion that could be seen all over Suna rocked the entry way. The Akatsuki member on the bird froze for an instant looking at the high explosive going off where his partner was. It was in this instance that his bird was swallowed by sand. Quickly coming out of his stupor he jumped off the bird before sand could get to him and formed another one to catch him as he fell to earth. Realizing that with the loss of one arm and possible lost of his partner he probably wouldn't win against the Kazekage and his army he decided to retreat.

Back at the gate the rubble started to move and both Uzumaki's could see that they had not killed their target. They suddenly saw that one person who looked fairly young and pristine step out of a hole.

"It seems as though those tags were more powerful than I thought. It destroyed some of my greatest human puppets while they were sealed in their scrolls. You have destroyed a very fine piece of art and so both of you shall replace it," he said in a monotone voice as he looked around ready to confront the two Uzumaki's.

Both Uzumaki's went for a coordinated attack. They dodged his emerging blades and his stinger that came from his stomach. Harike-n was able to dodge most of the attacks and got a kunai hit into the cylindrical object that he thought held the puppeteers heart. In doing so he had gotten nicked with one of the blades from the puppet but soon felt the poison acting in his blood.

"Well for defeating me I shall give you information on Orochimaru. In two weeks I was meeting my spy at the Heaven and Earth Bridge, he was to inform me of what Orochimaru was up to. Hopefully you don't die but the poison has no cure," the puppeteer said as he died.

"Well this sucks," said the now poisoned man stated as his nephew lifted him up and started to take him into the village.

"And who might you be," came a voice from up ahead.

"Hey Gaara," said Naruto. "It's me Naruto and we were taking out this Akatsuki member while you fought the other. Hey can you help out my uncle, he got poisoned helping out."

"Get him to the hospital. Inform them that he was poisoned by Sasori while I ask for assistance in the matter and then meet me in the tower. We have much to discuss," the red head stated before he left in a swirl of sand.

"Yeah, that we do," said the blonde as he left.

XXXXX

AN: just a though on the subject of the fight sequences. If two opponents are skilled the fight can go one of two ways I think.

Way1) quick: one opponent makes a mistake and the other capitalizes and moves on, I think most fights are like this type.

Way2) long: neither opponent is able to capitalize and the battle is drawn out and takes time and energy.

Also, Sasori lost his puppets because he was not far enough out of the blast radius, it was quite large and he thought it was some normal paper bombs.


	5. Chapter 5

I don't own Naruto.

XXXXX

"So Naruto, how are you?" asked Gaara after the awkward silence the two had felt when they had arrived at his office.

"I am fine. I see you became Kazekage," Naruto commented.

"Yes, now why is it that you are here?"

"Oh, I was coming to visit you and get an update on the freaks in the cloaks and I would share some of my information on them," Naruto said.

"That is good and I would enjoy it, but you must know that I sent a letter to Konoha for medical assistance because of the poison your uncle got," Gaara said.

"Fine with me, we are under your protection you said and therefore they can't do anything."

"Yes, but it will cause some tension."

"I understand but that man in there is my uncle. I won't hide because I left with my family that Konoha decided to hide. When I do leave they announce it to the entire world which led to more danger for me so as far as I care Konoha can screw itself," Naruto said.

"Understood, but I will be there when you meet, that way we can defuse any situations that arise. Please do not damage Suna anymore than you already have," Gaara smirked.

"Hey, I was fighting an S-class criminal, a little property damage is to be expected," the blonde cried.

"You destroyed the entire main entrance. That is not a little damage," replied the Kazekage.

"Sorry, but they were new tags I had made, slightly untested to," said the sheepish blonde.

"Just go rest for now," sighed Gaara.

XXX

It was a day before the Konoha team arrived and when he saw them Naruto let out an audible groan.

"Why did they have to send them," he cried.

Standing at the entrance to the room his uncle was in was the remains of Team 7 and in addition Team 8.

"Naruto, is that you?" asked the pink haired kunoichi.

"Yes, but someone here needs to be healed and fast so whoever the medic is get to work," said the blonde.

"Naruto you will have to come back to Konoha with us," said Kakashi who had put his book away to stare at his onetime pupil.

"Sorry, but no and you can't force me because I am under the protection of the Kazekage for having helped drive off Akatsuki when they came to capture him," said the blonde as the group from Konoha stared t him.

"That does not matter. You are a missing-nin and therefore we will fight to take you back," said Kurenai.

"It does matter, especially when you are in Suna," came the voice from behind the group who saw the Kazekage with a large number of his personal guard.

"Lord Kazekage would you really risk the alliance for a missing-nin?" asked Kakashi.

"Our alliance has never stated that we cannot harbor anybody we please. There is even a clause in the alliance that if a shinobi has rendered a service unto the village that the village is allowed to give aid to them even if an enemy to their ally. This was to allow defection of enemy shinobi in war but it does apply here," replied the Kazekage.

Sakura huffed but went about starting to heal Harike-n. The other Konoha shinobi just watched Naruto before he turned and walked toward them.

"Would you terribly mind if I leave, I would like to get some lunch," Naruto said.

"Aren't you going to watch the procedure? Make sure we don't try anything?" asked Kurenai.

"Why? The Suna shinobi here will do that for me and you all want me to come back to Konoha and you would not do anything to jeopardize the chance of me returning. So there is no reason to poison him except out of spite which no good shinobi would do," Naruto said while making his way past them. The Konoha shinobi looked between themselves for a second before following, leaving Sakura to her task.

Naruto got a tray of food in the cafeteria of the hospital. He went right over to an empty table and sat down to eat. It took less than a minute for Kakashi and team 8 to sit down with him.

"So, how have you all been?" Naruto started.

"You are an idiot for leaving," Kiba said.

"Really? Was I an idiot or was I ignorant?" asked Naruto.

"What do you mean?" asked an indignant Kiba.

"I believe he is referring to the lack of help he received in the Academy," Shino stated.

"Partially. I didn't have a family and until my uncle found me I never knew how far that hindered me. The lack of a family to explain social interactions led to me misinterpreting many social cues that everybody should now. This in turn hindered my learning capability and as such led to my idiotic demeanor. I am sure some people realized this but thought I could overcome it but that was because they didn't realize how bad it actually was. It was only because of my uncle and his taking nothing at face value and working every basic I should know into my head that I have become this powerful. It is also because of this approach that I realized that Hinata here had feelings for me and I am sorry for never realizing it before," Naruto said to the group.

"It is still pretty bad to leave your home," said Kiba.

"Really, my home. Tell me Kiba, what is a home? Is a home where you feel safe and have love or is a home a place where people lie, cheat, steal from you. Konoha was not a home so much as a place that I lived," Naruto replied.

"But no one would do that now. You could come back and make a proper home of the place," said Kurenai.

"Really, you believe that?" he asked. When he got a nod from entire the group he continued. "What I would get in Konoha is a mixture of hero worship and resentment. People would praise me for being the son of the Yondaime, which is not how I want to live my life, and resentment for holding the Kyuubi. Parents would still tell their children, especially women, to stay away from me. So I could live there but I would never find love. I would either be forced into a political marriage, married to a gold-digger, or an old bachelor. None of those sound good to me. Plus if I come back now what will happen. I'll be locked up and then forced to do something I don't want to do to show my loyalty. So I will not return at this time, partially because I am safer to be moving with my enemies out there."

"What about me, I love you," said Hinata.

"It would never work because of you clan."

The Konoha shinobi looked around and realized he was right but they still had to try.

"What will you do then?" asked Kakashi.

"I'll wait for my uncle to be ready to move than hunt some bounties, gather info on my enemies, and try to find love. You know the typical things. By the way I have some info on Akatsuki and Orochi-teme you may want and I'll tell you when you are about to leave," he said as he got up to leave.

"Just so you know Naruto there are people in Konoha that do care for you," said Kakashi.

"Yes, tell Iruka and the Ichiraku's that I miss them," said Naruto as he continued to walk away.

"What about the others?" asked Kurenai.

"They didn't care enough to help me or inform me of things I should have been privy to and so why should I care enough to miss them?" said Naruto before he got far enough away from them.

XXX

AN: First meeting of Konoha and Naruto.


	6. Chapter 6

I don't own Naruto.

XXXXX

Naruto stood by his healed uncle at the front gate of Suna, which was still being rebuilt. With him were Gaara and a large entourage of Suna shinobi. Across from them, just outside the gate were the Konoha shinobi who looked at them.

"Thank you for healing my uncle, here is the information I promised you," Naruto said as he threw a scroll at Kakashi.

"Where will you go?" asked Sakura.

"That is for me to know. Maybe with the information given to you the Uchiha will be able to be retrieved. But who knows, he may just spit on you all and leave to fight his brother," Naruto said without a care in the world. The assembled group watched as the foreign shinobi left.

"Where will you go, because unless you decide to go towards Earth country you will most likely have to go into Fire country and they will be watching for since they know you are here," Gaara said to his blonde friend.

"Uncle and I need to discuss that but we heard rumors that Kumo has two containers and would need to be warned. You also need to step up you defense of this place if they could sneak in with such ease," Naruto replied.

"Yes I will step up security and my own training. Wherever you go, know that Suna will always protect you if asked," Gaara said as he went back to his office.

XXX

Naruto sat across from his uncle later that night with a map of the Elemental Nations in between them.

"So a sea route to Kumo with a stopover in Wave would be the best bet," Harike-n said.

"Most likely, but I would have to remain undetected in Wave. It was the spot of my first C-rank mission and I gained some notoriety there. Plus they are very close with Konoha and so there maybe some of their shinobi stationed there," replied Naruto.

"Yes, but it seems like one of the fastest ways and safest ways to reach Lightning country," said his uncle.

"So we will leave in the morning for the coast and hopefully in a few days be in Kumo," said the blonde.

"Yes, and while we are there I am going to have one of my friends teach you a few things while I go get into contact with someone," Harike-n replied.

Naruto looked a little shocked at this but nodded in response since his uncle had more experience with information gathering.

"Well, good night then," Naruto said as he went to sleep.

XXXX

"So Gaara protected him," Tsunade said as she stared the team she had sent to Suna. Jiraiya sat on the couch listening to the whole thing.

"Yes and Naruto gave us this," Kakashi said holding up a scroll before handing it to Jiraiya. "It supposedly has information on Akatsuki and Orochimaru. I believe he gave it to us in hopes we would fight them."

"Smart, he knows we can't ignore either as a threat and so gives information to pit us, the strongest village, against them. How much to you believe he has grown," asked the Hokage.

"From what I know of the fight it was mainly luck but both he and his uncle are probably mid-A-rank-nins in a strait up fight but they know their limitations and have great stealth and could probably take some of the more frontal assault based S-rank shinobi. They together are a very deadly pair and I would recommend a team of at least six ANBU if you want to take them down, eight if you want to do it without killing them," Kakashi concluded.

"Where do you think they will go?" asked on Jiraiya.

"They will most likely look for a major village with jinjuriki to warn them and to get more forces fighting his enemies. He probably wants the major villages to weaken them to the point he can go in for the killing blow, which is not a bad strategy," Kakashi said.

"I don't doubt you are right. I have stepped up border patrols in the areas close to Wind country in hopes of intercepting them if they o cross but I won't get my hopes up. Everyone is dismissed and I will call you with the next assignment," Tsunade said. Everybody except her teammate left. "So what did the brat and the bastard bring us information wise?"

"Several things, some of what Sasori told them about his spy in Orochimaru's ranks and when he was to meet him. Also the description that his uncle saw in Ame about how Akatsuki killed Hanzo. There is some other information on a few of the members that didn't know. They said they got it through first hand sightings when they were bounty hunting," the white haired man commented.

"What should we do with the information?" Tsunade asked.

"Well, I will eventually go and out some of it and look into Ame, but I want to wait and see if we get a lead on where Naruto is going, that way I may be able to head him off," Jiraiya spoke.

"Good idea. Well leave so I can get back to this paper work," Tsunade said with udder dread.

XXXX

Naruto and his uncle were in a bad place. They had made it to Wave with no problem and the ships captain said they were only going to be docked an hour and they should get some food. Everything would have been fine if Neji and the rest of team Gai had not walked into the same establishment they were in. It probably still would have been ok if Neji didn't have his doujutsu activated looking for hidden space in the place. As soon as he saw them he alerted his team and the four Konoha shinobi gave chase to the two running men.

"Naruto, stop and come back to the village. We do not want to fight you," yelled Neji as the continued to chase the pair over the water and towards a ship currently leaving the port.

"Sorry, can't do that," Naruto replied as he sent a few water proof exploding notes at the team behind him to delay them. Naruto and his Uncle were slightly slower than their pursuers but they used the fact that they were meant to be taken alive to their fullest in that they used what could be deadly attacks to slow them down but never stopped running themselves.

Neji and his team stopped pursuit when they realized that they almost didn't have enough chakra to get back to dry land. They still had a mission to perform but would send a note to the Hokage about the sighting of their rouge friend.

XXX

AN: next time they are in Lightning country.

Find out what happens.


	7. Chapter 7

I don't own Naruto.

XXXXX

Naruto stood by his uncle in a port town in Lightning country. He looked over the town as they walked to an inn to get a room. Once in their room his uncle spoke.

"Naruto, I am going to hand you a map with instructions on it. You will follow the instructions precisely. You will receive training from a man that will greatly improve your chances of survival, especially when I am dead. I will find you later. I must go and contact Kumo and my spies. I should meet you in one month at our rendezvous point."

"Yes, uncle. Be careful, I am not ready to lose you yet," Naruto stated before taking the map and instructions from the man. He settled down to get some sleep before leaving.

XXX

"I see the person known as the bane of Konoha before me but I do not see his stolen goods known as the last Namikaze," the Raikage as he looked at the seated Harike-n.

"No one was kidnapped. I merely took my long lost nephew away from a place that did not appreciate him. But I have come to talk to you about an organization that poses a threat to you," Harike-n said to the man sitting behind the desk in front of him.

"And what threat would that be?" asked the intrigued Raikage.

"Akatsuki, they are a group of missing-nin, who wear black cloaks with red clouds, that are after the tailed beasts and because of that they are after the jinchuriki, of which I hear your village has two," Harike-n said with the utmost calm in the face of increasing K.I. coming from the Raikage.

"And you would know about that how?"

"I have my sources, which I should inform you are not very reliable and my information circle is much smaller than the one Akatsuki uses. I also believe Konoha, with Jiraiya of the Sannin, would know about them, which is how I believe Akatsuki knows," the man said.

"Why do you say that?"

"At least two members of the group are from Konoha and have proven to be able to get past their security more than once," Harike-n commented.

"Why are you telling me all of this?"

"Easy, you will use the information to help protect your jinchuriki, thus weakening Akatsuki and thus helping me in two ways. One way is that the group's leader killed Hanzo of the Salamander, my former patron who I would like revenge for. The other is that it will help me protect my nephew, who if you did not know is the jinchuriki of the Kyuubi."

"Hmm, I will believe you but I would ask your assistance in the matter. Currently one of the hosts is out on a mission to a town a ways away. There have been rumors of some people that look like you have described and so I want you to lead a team there. Since you have most of the information on them memorized. If you do this it will help you plus I will pay for the mission and you will have the offer of sanctuary whenever you need from Kumo. You will meet your team at the north gate in an hour," the Raikage said.

"Thank you Raikage-sama. I have but one request more than what you stated," Harike-n said to the man as he got up and bowed.

"And that would be?" the Raikage stated while raising an eyebrow.

"I wish for my nephew to eventually settle down. He would not be able to do so in Konoha or Suna because those two places relation with each other. Iwa would not welcome him because of his father and Kiri is or has been in a civil war and is busy rebuilding. I want a marriage contract for him because I know his mother would want grandchildren. My only other comment is that I believe you should contact Iwa and warn and inform them of Akatsuki."

"I will grant this. When you return the contract will be written up."

Harike-n bowed once again before going to the gate to meet his team for the mission.

XXX

Harike-n was running with three Kumo shinobi behind him when he stopped. The following shinobi stopped.

"What is going on, we need to move if the people you told us about are as powerful as you said," commented the red headed girl named Karui.

"You three go ahead, someone wishes to speak to me," Harike-n said as a man revealed himself in front of the team. Harike-n immediately recognized him as Jiraiya.

"Yes, Kumo-nin should not interfere in a personal matter," the Sannin stated. The white haired Kumo-nin and the red haired girl both looked to the blonde woman who nodded and they took off towards their objective.

"What do I owe the pleasure of meeting one of the great Sannin," Harike-n said while smirking at the man across from him.

"You know why. So, where is Naruto?"

"Sorry, I sent him away to train with someone else for a while. I cannot contact him for a while, but if you want to help him we can follow those Kumo-nins and defeat some of the scum bags targeting him," Harike-n said, hoping the man would help, as it would be much easier with him there.

"So that is where you were going. I'll help but afterwards we are going to have a long talk before both you and Naruto come back to Konoha," the Sannin stated.

"Not likely," Harike-n said before leaping away and leading Jiraiya towards their target.

XXX

Naruto stared at the place before him. He had walked to this village that he was instructed to and found the building he was suppose to. But why his uncle sent him to a brothel he did not know but he was afraid he was going to find out in an unexpected manner.

He sighed and walked inside. He got quite a few glances from the patrons and hostesses. He just continued up to the bar and sat down. When the bar man came over Naruto followed his instructions again.

"I was wondering if Ashikoshi was in and operating?" he asked.

"Yes, but for a price," the man said.

"Obviously, but money is no object. Plus I was sent here by a friend from Whirlpool."

"Up stairs, second door on the left," the man said before going to other patrons.

Naruto went up the stairs and followed the hallway to his destination. He knocked three times and stopped.

"Who is it?" he heard a voice ask.

"A friend of your Ame friend," he said. The door opened. To his surprise a woman was not in front of him. Instead a very naked effeminate man stood in front of him smoking a cigarette.

"Come inside and tell me what the bastard wants," the man said to Naruto, who complied.

"My uncle wanted me to inform you that he is calling in his debt. He told me to give you this," he handed the man across from him a scroll. The man looked at it and laughed a little.

"Oh, dear. He wants me to teach you that. This will be funny," the man chuckled out.

"What?" Naruto asked.

"Nothing, your training starts tomorrow at dawn. You will meet me here at the bar. We will work until night. By the end of your training some of your worry will be gone. But you must promise that this training will only go to your children and no one else, understand," the man said to Naruto.

"Yes, I understand. May I ask my teacher's name?"

"I was once known as Iwa's answer to the Uchiha and gained the title of The Eye Hunter, but my friends all call me Shingi," the man said.

Naruto just nodded his head before leaving the bar, noticing now that most of the 'female' hostesses were in fact male and heading off to find a hotel while making a mental note to hurt his uncle for sending him to a place like he did.

XXX

AN: Well that is it for now.


End file.
